


too close/beyond reason

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: It had always been too obvious to Sara what Michele's protective act was all about. But to confront him about it would also be to confront her own feelings on the matter.





	too close/beyond reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



“You're really blowing this out of proportion. I'm fine already, really.”

“How am I blowing it out of proportion? You were injured so badly you were off the ice for days! You weren't in practice today either, weren't you?”

“That's just because today is my scheduled off day! And it's not like I can't move anyway, I was out for a jog earlier. And I'll be back on the ice tomorrow.”

Sara crossed her arms as she tapped her feet, half in irritation and half to show that the injury had healed. She had had to rest due to bruising her knee a few days back, a fact that she had vaguely announced in a post online. It was mostly meant to stop people from concluding that it was something more serious than it actually was, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Michele, who earlier had shown up on her doorstep and had since proceeded to pace up and down restlessly across her living room.

“But even little injuries can have severe complications if you're not careful about it!”

“Which is why I have been resting this past few days.”

"S-still!” Stopping in front of her, Mickey waved his arms forward, as if to shake her shoulders, then resting them on his head instead. “If only I had been there...”

“And then what? It's not like I never had any injuries back when we were training together.”

At the end of the previous season, Sara had made the choice to change coaches and move her home rink to another city. A number of factors came into the decision – she had been feeling that her skating had became somewhat stagnant, younger skaters were catching up with increasingly higher technical content, she felt that she needed a change to keep herself ahead in the field. But she'd be lying if Mickey hadn't been a large factor behind it – it was getting increasingly obvious that some space was needed between them, and Mickey wasn't going to be the one taking the initiative.

“But… But!” Michele was still as frantic as before. “As your older brother, I should've been there when you're hurt.”

 _Brother_. Sara scoffed at the word, knowing how far from _brotherly_ what his actual desires were. “You're not even a day older than me. So you can stop it with the whole big brother act.”

Michele grabbed onto her shoulderrs “No. From long ago I've decided to be your knight, to protect you from -”

“I said, cut it out!” Sara snapped, swatting his hand away. She ignored the surprised hurt look on his face as she continued, “A knight? Protect me? From what? I'm glad you were there for me when we were small and the other kids were bullying me, but long after that stopped, and in situations that aren't remotely similar, you still acted like that even when I didn't ask you to. Questioning anyone who so much as got close to me, even when I'm the one to approach them first...”

Michele took a step back, a frown forming on his face. “I had to make sure that you're not hurting yourself -”

“We're adults now. I know how to take care of myself,” Sara said, gripping her fists.

“But I still have to keep you safe when you start – when you start -”

“When I start what? Sleeping with other people?” Sara didn't miss the twitch of his eyebrow as she threw the mention out casually. “Don't worry, I already started on that.”

Michele started stammering, eyes wide with shock. “W – what – when – who -”

“From high school. With that quiet boy in our class when you're busy fighting off the loud-mouth who openly tried to flirt with me. With one of my girl friends who came home to do 'homework', whom you didn't even register as a 'threat' and went out merrily at that, leaving us alone at home. Should I also list everyone after we were out of school too?”

The shock on Michele's face was as if she just told him she had been killing in her spare time. “But… how come...”

“Is it that strange to see someone be sexually active? For the record, I know how to keep myself safe. Haven't contracted anything or gotten pregnant or got forced to do anything I didn't want to. Isn't that good enough? Or do you need to watch the next time I bang someone so you can make sure that I'm not hurting myself?”

An intelligible mix of emotions seemed to pass through Michele's face, looking as if he wanted to say something but ultimately staying silent. A silence that only drove Sara further into irritation

“Really, can't you just be honest about what you really want? Why are you so opposed to anyone approaching me? Why didn't you immediately say no about tagging along and watching?” When Michele continued to not answer, Sara finally said with exasperation, “All right. If you don't want to say it, then let me do it for you.”

Not letting him get a word in, Sara grabbed onto the sides of Michele's face and pulled down to press her lips onto his. The lips that she somehow imagined when she was kissing other boys. Pulling back, she looked at Michele in his wide-shot eyes and said, “So? Didn't I get it right?”

Her brother was frozen in place. “W – what...”

“If you still don't get it, let me make it even clearer.” This time, she leaned up into the kiss with more fervour, grabbing the back of his head to pull him in tighter. Parting her lips slightly, she experimentally swiped her tongue over his lips, entering when his also opened whether it was from surprise or as an invitation – his arms finding their way around her waist seemed to denote the latter. When they parted again to catch their breaths. The surprise has left Michele's flushed face, and yet he still didn't say a word. This time, as she kissed her brother for the third time, Sara guided him towards the couch, sitting him down as she clambered atop his lap.

When Sara started taking off her top, Michele finally spoke up. “Sara, wait -”

“This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?” Pulling the shirt over her head and discarding it to the floor, she went on to work on undoing her bra.

“We… shouldn't...”

“Mickey.” Fully topless, Sara pinned her hand on top of the couch, beside Michele's head, making sure every inch of her uncovered body was within his field of view. “Look at me, and tell me that you're thinking of me completely only as a sister. That you don't want to touch me like this -” with her other free hand, she brought his hand near her chest, “- that you truly don't want to continue, and I'll stop.”

Michele's eyes slowly shifted from where she brought his hand to and then upwards towards her eyes. “Even so, I can't possibly make you – I shouldn't force you to -”

“And if I said I'm fine with it?” She tightened her grip on his hand. “If I said I wanted it too?” It was true that she thought, no, _knew_ staying apart would be the best for them, and that she had been the one who initiated it. And yet, even as she stayed there away from him, as she sought intimacy with others, her mind kept wandering back to her brother, and now, maybe she was ready to admit that she might not be better than him about wanting something more than what siblings are supposed to be. And that she wasn't much better about actually saying it in clear words either.

And with that, Michele actually moved his hand towards her – first cupping her face, then tracing down her neck, her shoulders, tracing the outline of her breasts, down to her waist, circling towards her back, pulling her in. “Sara...”

In return, her hands darted towards his shirt, unbuttoning it down and letting her hand roam on his now exposed torso as his hands went up and down her back. Pressing their foreheads together, her hand travelled lower down his body, tugging down on the growing bulge in his jeans.

Michele jolted at the contact. “Sara – wait – are you sure -”

“How many different ways should I say 'yes' before you stop questioning it?” With that, she undid the button and zipper on his jeans, before pulling it down to his ankles. Discarding the rest of her clothes, she climbed back on the couch, straddling her brother's lap. Letting her gaze drop, she dragged her fingers on the outline of the tightness inside Michele's briefs, earning a moan from him.“I haven't done anything yet, you know,” Sara said, keeping her hand still.

“Well. About that. I-I'm not as used to this – I, I haven't done any of this before, so...”

“For real?” But thinking about it, it really was no surprise that Michele was still a virgin if he had always only had his eyes on her, and she had been trying to brush him off ever since she picked up on his feelings. Plus, he was legendarily bad at keeping things from her, surely she'd have known if he did. Still, there was something about the idea of taking her own brother's first time. “Well, let me take care of it then.” And so, she pulled down at his briefs, freeing his erection. She started wondering when was the last time she saw him this exposed in front of her, the last time she was naked in front of him – must be early in their childhood.

Keeping the thoughts to herself for now, she started working her hand, feeling Michele shudder as she started to stroke him up and down. Gently, and gradually tighter and faster, his breathing speeding up together with her movements. With how she had initiated everything so far, she was almost surprised when he called to her, “Sara… you too.”

“I was getting to that.” Fixing her position, she was practically sitting on his lap, her wetness close to dripping on his thighs. Drawing herself closer as she continued stroking him, she let out a small gasp as she finally made contact. Planting both hands on the top of the couch, she started moving her hips, grinding against him, for the friction she hadn't realised how much she craved.

“Sara,” she could hear Michele say between his heavy breathing. “Should you… be moving that much on your knees… so soon after...”

Now that he brought it up, Michele did come over because of her minor injury. Which had healed enough that she was fit to go back to train, but she had another idea. “If you're that worried about me moving too much… why don't you move instead?”

There was a moment of hesitation, but Michele then grabbed onto her hips before thrusting upwards with the help of the couch's spring. Sara let herself be swayed with the movement, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Each thrust sent jolts up her body, leading her to want for more contact, and so she pressed all of her body to him, feeling him all over her as the room filled up with their breathing and slick, wet sounds.

“Sara… Sara!”

Michele's movements were more than just a little awkward, and Sara certainly had had more experienced, skilled partners. But for once in a long time, she wasn't reminded of someone else in the middle of the act – that person is actually in front of her, actually in the act together with her.

“Sara… I think I'm close...”

As if prompted, Sara brought her hand to him again, stroking his tip as she pressed her hips against him, guiding him to release. And surely enough, he reached his peak not long after, which she could feel from the warm wetness on her torso even if she didn't look at it. Craving release herself, she inserted her fingers inside herself, deftly pumping in and out, resting her head on his shoulder as she convulsed around her own fingers.

She let herself slump over him like that for a while, catching her breath, until she felt Michele's hands on her shoulders. “Sara… are you okay?”

Pushing herself upright, Sara looked straight at her brother. “Yeah. I told you, I've done this before.” And listening to her own words, everything they did started to down on her – everything that she was supposed to avoid by moving away, and yet it happened anyway. But right now, she wasn't in the mood to think much about it. So instead she said, “What about you? Are you going to go home now?”

Michele stole a glance at the clock placed on the wall on the other side of the room. “I suppose I have time to return, though I do have tomorrow off...”

“So, you're staying for the night.”

“...if you're fine with it.”

“Yeah, like you actually planned for the possibility of having to go back before the day changes.”

Michele didn't deny the accusation, simply looking away with an awkward frown.

“Well, I'd feel bad for turning you away, anyway.” Climbing down from the couch, Sara gathered up all of her discarded clothes. Trying to act normal, as if she had just had the most unremarkable visit from her brother, or at least that none of what had happened mattered at all, was what she thought could get her mind off the implications of the matter from the moment. “I'm going to shower first, then, you can have it after me. There should be some food in the fridge if you're hungry.”

“Wait, Sara -”

“Just wash your hands in the sink first before you touch anything else!” Without looking back, she dove towards the bathroom in haste, forcing herself not to think of more.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sara looked up at Michele, who was just entering her bedroom. With a chuckle, she asked back, “After all that, you're going to ask?”

Michele frowned. “I thought it'd be polite to ask.”

Sara laughed. “I'm the one who offered first, after all. And it's better than sleeping on the couch, anyway.” Patting the area of the bed behind her, she said, “Come on, you can take that side.”

Still looking apprehensive, Michele stood still for a moment before he finally approached the bed and sat down on the opposite side from Sara, his back to her.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room, before Sara broke it off. “Well… I'd say that this is good night, then. I do need to wake up a bit early for practice tomorrow, after all.”

“Y… yeah.”

Sara then climbed on the bed,pulling herself under her share of the blanket. Turning to Michele, she said, “You should get in too.”

After a short while, Michele complied with the invitation, getting under the covers and coming face-to-face with Sara. “So… good night?”

“Yeah. Ah, I'll face the other way if it's easier for you.” Truthfully, it would be easier for _her_ – if she didn't have to see her brother's face falling asleep, maybe she could actually get some sleep instead of being plagued by worries of how things would be like going forward. She tried closing her eyes, wrapping the blanket tightly around her, but she found herself unable to fall asleep, acutely aware of the presence to her back.

Probably noticing her unease, Michele called out to her, “Sara?”

“Yeah?” Sara said, not turning back.

“...what will we do after this?”

Just the question she didn't want to think about for the moment. But she couldn't deny that it'd come anyway sooner or later. “Well… tomorrow you'll go home, and we'll go to our respective rinks and practice separately, and meet again when we appear in the same competitions… just like usual.”

“Can we really go back to usual after that?”

Why was it that Mickey only becomes reasonable in times like these? “We will. We'll have to make it happen.” Her hopes was that, having acting out on their feelings once, that'd stem any further desire to do more, now that they'd known what it felt like. Which sounded quite ridiculous in retrospect, but no… normal approaches had helped so far. “Even from this moment… we have to try.”

“If you really want to start from now, then why this arrangement?”

“I can't make you sleep on the couch.” A flimsy excuse, but it was one.

“I wouldn't have minded.” Predictably, not even Mickey would fall for that.

Sluggishly, Sara turned over so that she was face-to-face with Michele once again. “I guess… knowing that we have to go back to 'normal' again tomorrow… I just want to be unreasonable for the last time.” She then inched forward, closing up the gap between them. “If this is too unreasonable, I can turn the other way again,” she said, as she did just so.

Just as Sara thought she could finally try to fall asleep, she felt arms snaking around her waist. From behind her, she heard, “Then I want to be unreasonable for the last time too.”

She found herself wanting to tease him about her doubts that he could stay true to his resolve, but refrained from it. After all, if what had took place earlier the day was any indication, she was just as bad as him in the inappropriate feelings department. She wiggled herself slightly backwards, placing her body snugly against his.

Staying too close to each other wouldn't bring any more good to either of them. And she had to do better to keep her resolve of separation starting the next day. But for now, she was going to savour the two of them being this unreasonably close to each other.


End file.
